The Foreign Engine
The Big City Engine, is a express tender engine from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' The Big City Engine once stayed the night at Vicarstown with Gordon and Duck. The three engines were involved in an argument about the confusion between the mainline stations in London. Gordon remembered a trip to King's Cross (LNER) in his youth, and believed that London was restricted to Kings Cross, Duck thought that London was Paddington (GWR), as he had once worked there. The Big City Engine thought that London was Euston (LMS). Unbeknownst to them, they were all correct, as there were a number of stations in London for different railway companies. Even so, Gordon and Duck still continued the argument when the Big City Engine went back home. Because of this, Gordon was eager to find out, but he was most disappointed to discover when he visited London that the station he visited was St. Pancras. But Gordon was unaware that there is more than one station in London. Personality The Big City Engine was rather pompous, conceited, and single minded. According to his Wooden Railway description, he is a quarrelsome engine from London, he travels from time to time for an overnight stay at the Big Station. According to his Take-n-Play description, the Big City Engine is a pompous character that thinks London trains are the best. During his visits to Sodor, the other engines always get upset with him. Technical Details Basis The Big City Engine is based on an original build LMS "Patriot" Class 4-6-0. These engines were given the nickname "Baby Scots" because the design was based on the Royal Scot Class. All of the real life "Patriot" engines were scrapped. However, a new LMS Patriot, named "The Unknown Warrior" is under construction. File:TheForeignEngine'sbasis.jpg|Big City Engine's Basis Livery The Big City Engine is painted in BR Brunswick green with red lining and grey wheels and cylinders. He presumably has a British Railways crest on his tender. The Wooden Railway and Take-n-Play toys have green wheels and an emblem on his tender with the initials 'BCE' in red. Background Information ''Thomas & Friends'' The story Gordon Goes Foreign from The Eight Famous Engines was originally going to be adapted for the second series of the television series. To save money, the production crew wrote in concept art that they would modify Henry's Gauge 1 model with a new face and smoke deflectors to represent the Big City Engine. However, the episode was cancelled before filming was under way, and thus the engine never materialized . File:GordonGoesForeign1.png|Episode planning by David Mitton Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series *'The Eight Famous Engines' - Gordon Goes Foreign Companion volumes *'1996''' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends *'Series 2' - Gordon Goes Foreign Videos *'Mr. Perkins Storytime''' - Gordon Goes Foreign Merchandise *Wooden Railway *Take-n-Play References de:Big City Engine es:La Locomotora de la Gran Ciudad he:קטר העיר הגדולה ja:別の鉄道の機関車 pl:Lokomotywa z Zagranicy ru:Иностранный паровоз Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Standard gauge Category:4-6-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Male characters Category:Visitors Category:Unnamed Engines